The present invention relates to a height adjusting device for a seat, especially one which is installed in a motor vehicle.
A conventional device of the kind is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Registration Laid-open Print No. 60(1985)-16622 which was published in 1985 without examination. The conventional device includes a seat-cushion, a first operating mechanism for moving a rearward portion of the seat-cushion in the vertical direction, and a second operating mechanism for moving a frontward portion of the seat-cushion in the vertical direction. The first and second operating mechanisms are set to be operated independent from each other.
When the eye level of a seat occupant is desired to be changed or adjusted, the first operating mechanism is adjusted. This adjustment inevitably causes a change in the reclining angle of the seat-cushion which has been previously set. This results in a further re-adjustment of the reclining angle of the seat-cushion.
As mentioned above, as a whole, the operation required for adjusting the height of the seat-cushion is less than desirable or inconvenient due to the fact that two steps are required.